


Three's Company

by TooSel



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fix-It, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: “I came to three conclusions last night. Anyone care to make a guess what they are?”Following his recent divorce, Harvey, Mike, and Rachel decide to have some casual fun together. Only that it's a lot less casual than they planned, a lot more than just careless fun, and it leads to consequences that none of them could have anticipated.Could they?
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter/Rachel Zane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Three's Company

“So. It’s really over now.”

Accepting the drink Mike hands him, Harvey nods. “She’s officially back in New York. Or she should be, if her flight wasn’t delayed. She hasn’t told me anything.”

Not that he expected her to. Things between Donna and him went down the drain fast once they moved to Seattle, so fast that he can’t help but wonder how solid it ever was to begin with. Part of him mourns what he lost when she decided to leave; not their partnership, but their companionship from before. Before they came here, before they even got together.

The rest of him, morbidly, is relieved.

“I’m sorry, Harvey,” Rachel says, turning her glass in her hands. “I still can’t believe you two are getting a divorce.”

Mike throws her a look, if because he deems the comment insensitive or because he disagrees, Harvey doesn’t know. Not that it matters.

“It’s fine. It just didn’t work out.” He lifts his glass as if to toast. “Moving on.”

“Moving on,” Mike echoes, raising his glass as well before taking a few sips.

“If only it were that easy,” Rachel mutters. “It’s just… this meant something to you, didn’t it? Even if it wasn’t what you thought it would be. It’s only natural to cling to that.”

“I suppose. But I meant it. I’m fine, mostly. Sure, this sucks, and I wish we didn’t have to go through the whole ordeal of getting a divorce now, but… it is what it is. What else is there to do but accept that?”

Mike hums. Rachel pinches her lips and looks away.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright,” Mike breaks the small silence, offering a smile when Harvey meets his eyes and nods in acknowledgement. “That’s the main thing, isn’t it?”

“It is. I’ll be honest, I did not expect this and I really could have done without it, but it’s not like there was anything we could do to change it. Since going back and never getting married in the first place unfortunately wasn’t an option.”

“You could have tried a while longer,” Rachel suggests after a slight pause.

Mike’s eyes snap to her. “What the hell, Rachel?”

“What? I’m not saying they didn’t try at all. I just mean that they decided to end things rather quickly.”

“We did,” Harvey says, because it’s true. Mike and Rachel tear their eyes from each other, turning back to him with a matching frown. “And yes, we could have tried to make it work a little longer. But truthfully, I feel like we already gave it everything we could, and it was pretty clear that we weren’t on the same page about too many things. We could have hung on, sure. Tried to force ourselves to make it work. But does that ever really lead anywhere?”

Not waiting for an answer, he shrugs.

“I think when you know that it’s not right, you just know. There’s no point in drawing things out once you’ve realized that.”

He downs the rest of his drink, surprised to see it gone so fast. He finished it rather quickly.

Funnily enough, he’s not the only one.

“I think that calls for a refill,” Mike declares. Filling up their glasses generously, he holds his own up as if to toast again, then gulps down half of it in one go. Harvey lifts an eyebrow, but doesn’t hesitate to follow suit. Neither does Rachel.

Fine by him. Getting drunk is exactly what he intends to do right now, and if they’re going to keep him company, all the better.

A big part of why he’s this calm about the whole thing, he knows, is that even though Donna is gone, he’s not by himself. Mike and Rachel may not have been there to witness all the ways in which his marriage went up in flames, but they were there when he needed them, every time. As bumpy as things had been with Mike while they were on opposite ends of the country, as quickly did they straighten out once Harvey moved to Seattle.

Showing up at their place tonight, after Donna had left for good, was a given. He didn’t even have to think about it.

There’s a surprising amount of comfort in just sitting together and watching the bottle get emptier and emptier, talking about everything and nothing in equal parts. Inevitably, the conversation circles back to the divorce now and then, but Harvey doesn’t mind the reminder. He’s made his peace with it.

“Well, look on the bright side,” Mike announces, setting down his glass a little harder than necessary. They’re not drunk yet, but they’re definitely on their way. “You can do whatever the hell you want now. The world’s your oyster. Or Seattle, in this case.” He frowns as a thought crosses his mind. “Provided that you’re staying here. You’re not going back to New York too, are you?”

Harvey shrugs. “I don’t see why I should. There’s no reason for me to return.”

There _is_ a reason not to, one that brought him to Seattle in the first place, watching him closely right this moment, but there’s no need to say that out loud. Some things, Harvey has learned, best go unspoken.

“I don’t know what’s ahead, to be honest. But I don’t really care either. I’ve got a job, I’ve got a place to stay, and everything else… will work itself out. Or not. For now, I just wanna distract myself from that whole disaster. So tonight, I’m drinking. And tomorrow, I’m gonna find someone to keep me a different kind of company and take my mind off things.”

Mike’s eyes snap to his. “Right,” he mutters. “Good for you, yeah.”

Rachel doesn’t say anything, but her eyes are trained on him, unexpectedly sharp for the amount of alcohol she’s had. She considers him, the moment stretching so long that Harvey almost wants to ask if something’s wrong, but she seems to reach a conclusion before he can.

“Mike,” she says.

“Hm?”

“You know that thing we talked about?”

“No. What do you mean?”

“That thing we were thinking about doing. That we agreed might… do us good.”

Harvey frowns, but Mike seems to make more sense of her words. His brow furrows as he looks at her.

“Oh. That. I… remember, yeah. Why are you bringing this up now?”

She tilts her head. “Don’t you think it would do _all_ of us good? All three of us.”

Mike blinks at her, dead still for so long that it almost looks comical. “You’re not serious.”

“I can assure you, I am.”

“I don’t… you’d really wanna do that? Shouldn’t it- I don’t know, be with someone we don’t know?”

Rachel shrugs. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Mike doesn’t look convinced. Harvey would have loved to weigh in, if he had even the first idea what they’re talking about.

“But… with him, of all people? I mean, why would you…”

She smiles, covering his hand with hers.

“It’s okay, Mike. You can admit that you want to. Hell, _I_ want to. I want him.”

Mike stares at her, then at Harvey. He licks his lips. He doesn’t disagree.

Harvey, for his part, is still confused, but unless he’s totally misinterpreting the frankly lewd look Rachel is giving him, in addition to that very weird and strangely suggestive conversation, he’s starting to get the picture.

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Not what he thought would happen when he came here tonight. Not what he thought would _ever_ happen, if he’s honest.

Unexpected. But not unwelcome. Not at all, actually.

Tearing his eyes away from him, Mike shakes his head, but he doesn’t sound convinced in the slightest when he says, “This is crazy. I mean, come on, Rachel. Why would he- he’s not even… you know, into guys.”

Harvey lifts an eyebrow.

“ _He_ is, actually,” he says, effectively drawing their attention back to him. He’s tired of being talked about like he isn’t in the room. Especially when the conversation is taking such an… intriguing turn.

Mike gapes at him.

“I thought you were straight.”

It sounds so much like an accusation that he almost laughs.

“I thought _you_ were, too,” he counters. “Clearly we were both mistaken.”

Mike shuts his mouth with a click, then frowns and shakes his head at the expectant look Rachel is giving him.

“Alright, but just because he’s- that doesn’t mean he’s interested in doing this. With us. We can’t just presume-“

“I’m not _not_ interested,” Harvey lets slip before he can stop himself. “What?” he asks when Mike looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “You’re both very attractive. I have eyes, you know. Just because you haven’t caught me looking doesn’t mean I haven’t been doing it. I just don’t know if this is really a good idea.”

“Why not?” Rachel asks. “Evidently, we’re all attracted to each other. You’re single again, you said you wanted to have some fun, and Mike and I are right here, more than willing to help you out with that. What’s stopping you from saying yes?”

Before he can articulate a response, she rises from her chair to join him on the sofa and put a hand on his thigh. She’s not touching anything she shouldn’t be, but only just.

“Come on. We’d only have some fun, wouldn’t we? It doesn’t have to be serious. We’re all adults.”

Harvey swallows the words on the tip of his tongue; that it can’t be anything _but_ serious for him, not when Mike is involved.

How couldn’t it be? It’s Mike, for god’s sake. He never thought he’d get an opportunity to be with him in a million years.

Granted, this isn’t exactly how he imagined it to go down on the rare occasion that he allowed his thoughts to wander, but if this is his one chance to actually do this, how could he refuse that?

He’s pretty sure he’ll regret that decision in the morning, when the alcohol has left his system and all the reasons why he shouldn’t do this come back to him. He knows there are plenty of those, there must be, but right now he really couldn’t care less about them.

He never could say no to Mike. Tonight isn’t going to be when he learns how to do that.

Besides, Rachel may not have been part of those particular fantasies, but she’s really not a sight to pass up on either. Might as well go for it, if she’s offering already.

“It’s up to him,” he decides on impulse before the sober part of his brain can convince him not to, looking at Mike, who is still watching them like a hawk from the safety of his chair. “He’s the one who seems hell-bent on finding reasons against it. I’m only doing it if he’s down too.”

Mike blinks when Rachel turns to him as well, finding himself the unexpected center of attention. His eyes flicker to Harvey, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he straightens with a deep breath.

His throat bobs, and his voice is just slightly hoarse when he says, “I’m down.”

Harvey feels himself flushing at the admission. The alcohol makes everything seem slightly surreal, yet weirdly sharp at the same time, leading him to say before he consciously decides to do so, “Then come over here and prove it.”

Mike, of course, is never one to turn down a challenge when it comes from him. Some things haven’t changed.

Getting up, he crosses the distance to sit down next to him, a little closer than he would have otherwise. He swallows again, but there’s no hesitation when he reaches out to trace the line of his jaw, the curve of his lips, lingering before he drops his hand to his chest.

Harvey tilts his chin up.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, a tad breathlessly. “I’m sure.”

Searching his eyes, Harvey nods.

“Do you have condoms?”

He can’t believe he’s even posing that question, that they’re actually going ahead with this, but it’s still not as weird as he would have thought. Knowing that they both want this, that all three of them agreed to it and are thus laid bare – metaphorically, for the moment – takes a lot of the awkwardness he expected out of this.

Rachel’s right. They’re all adults, they have needs, and they’re willing to give each other a hand to satisfy them.

The mere thought of what’s about to happen is enough to stir his arousal, the blood rushing downwards making it even harder to think. Luckily, this isn’t about thinking, but very much about the opposite.

They’ll just have some fun together. No big deal, right? Even if it’s Mike and Rachel. Even if it’s Mike.

No big deal at all.

“We’re clean,” Mike tells him. “We got tested when we first talked about this, but never actually… followed through on the idea. Plus, Rachel is on birth control. We should have some condoms somewhere if you prefer that, though.”

“No need. Donna and I got tested when we started seeing each other too. Obviously I haven’t been with anyone since.”

The mention of her almost makes him frown. He finds that it’s an unpleasant thought, enough to dampen his spirits a little.

He only realizes now that it’s over that he was never this enthusiastic about sleeping with _her_. Not even close. It was fine, sure, easy and comfortable, but… not much more than that.

It was kind of boring, if he’s honest. This, on the other hand – this is anything but boring. This is the most aroused he has been in months, and they haven’t even started.

Resolutely shaking the thought of Donna, he adds, “Unless _you’d_ rather use them to be on the safe side…”

Mike shrugs. “I don’t mind skipping them. I trust you.”

“So do I,” Rachel says. When Harvey turns to her, she smiles and leans in, hovering near his mouth before she closes the distance between them, clearly not wasting any more time.

Fine by him. He’s more than ready to get this thing started.

Rachel is a good kisser. Seductive and teasing, leaving him wanting more in an instant, finding a rhythm he’s happy to follow as she moves closer. To his right, he can hear Mike shifting, a few seconds passing at most before he drags his hand down Harvey’s chest, playing with the buttons until he gets to work on the top one.

Harvey hums into the kiss in surprise when he leans in to mouth at his neck, aiming for the spot where he’s most sensitive like he’s done this a hundred times before. His lips are nothing but a whisper over Harvey’s flushed skin, arousing his nerves wherever he touches him.

He can’t help but imagine what that mouth would feel like on his, what it’d be like to kiss him as dirtily as he’s kissing Rachel right now. The prospect alone of doing this with Mike is enough to make him dizzy, the sheer want flooding him at the thought unparalleled.

Harvey almost wishes they’d stipulated a no-kissing rule, already knowing he’s going to be ruined by this, going forward.

He’s so damn grateful that they didn’t.

Rachel hums, drawing back to watch Mike caress Harvey’s neck.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” she murmurs, rising from the sofa and holding out a hand.

Reluctant as he is to part from Mike, Harvey takes it, throwing a look over his shoulder as he follows her. Mike is right behind him, the corner of his mouth lifting when he meets his eyes.

Rachel switches on the lights in the bedroom, lowering herself on the bed. Harvey does the same when she signals him closer, not leaving any room for awkwardness. There’s no stopping now, no going back. This is happening.

And he can’t goddamn wait for it.

“Come here, Mike,” she asks, and Harvey shifts when he gets on the bed behind him, crawling up to her.

She meets him halfway to kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty, though it looks less like the kiss Harvey shared with her and more like it’s for show. Not that he minds getting one of those.

His gaze settles on Mike as he palms himself through his pants. Even so, he seems almost distract, his eyes opening again and again, wandering back to Harvey, watching him watch them.

He’s had enough of the kiss soon, drawing back as his hand wanders to his erection, adjusting himself in his pants. Unnecessary, since he likely won’t be wearing them for much longer, but strangely arousing either way.

Rachel licks her lips, gazing back and forth between Mike and him.

“Now you,” she breathes out, pulling on her shirt to take it off.

Harvey only takes a brief, though appreciative look at her in a bra before his eyes move to Mike, who’s already gazing at him. Moving closer, Harvey leans in until they’re inches apart, searching his face before he brings their lips together.

Despite Mike’s almost hesitant demeanor, the kiss is anything but. There’s not a hint of reluctance as he returns it deeply, like he’s yearned for this, and isn’t that peculiar?

Intriguing as it is, Harvey has no time to ponder the matter. This is happening right now, and god knows how long it’s going to last before it disappears forever. Nothing to do but enjoy it to the fullest.

He tilts his head, changing the angle, making an encouraging sound in the back of his throat when Mike sighs, never quite managing to stop marveling at the fact that he’s actually kissing him.

It’s better than anything he imagined.

If it felt good to kiss Rachel, it’s mind-blowing to do the same with Mike. He can’t believe she gets to do this on a daily basis, has gotten to do it for years. The stab of jealousy the thought brings with it is familiar, but no less unpleasant for it. Harvey pays it no mind though, because for tonight he’s being granted the same right, tonight he gets to kiss him as long and as often as he likes, and goddamn it, he’s going to make the most of that if it kills him.

Mike is an enthusiastic kisser, responsive to every move Harvey makes, getting him worked up in a matter of seconds until the only coherent thought he still has is _more_.

He wants more of Mike. He wants all of him. Now.

Tracing the seam of his lips with his tongue, Harvey deepens the kiss before he draws back, intending to leave him wanting more. Mike opens his eyes, a little dazed before he realizes that he only stopped to pull at his shirt, making quick work of getting it off. Before Harvey can do the same with his own, Mike’s mouth is on him again, a hungry look in his eyes that makes him smile into the kiss.

He never doubted that he’s still got it, but confirmation of that coming from him of all people is validating in ways he doesn’t have time to examine right now.

Mike’s hands come up to his buttons, opening the remaining ones deftly before pulling the fabric off his shoulders. He moves to mouth at his jaw, his neck, sliding down to his chest before he draws back, blinking as he licks his lips.

It’s a damn near perfect sight, save for the fact that he’s still wearing too many clothes. All of them are, come to think of it.

Rachel seems to agree, moving into his vision to run a hand up his thigh, brushing the bulge in his pants.

“Take those off,” she suggests, her voice low. Harvey tilts his chin up, accepting a brief kiss before he complies.

“You too,” he says, nodding towards the skirt she’s wearing. His eyes move back to Mike. “And you.”

Neither of them has to be told twice. Rachel is closer to him, so he watches her undress first before he gets distracted by Mike’s movements to his right.

He’s not putting on a show, not really, but he’s clearly aware of Harvey’s eyes on him, making every shift of his body deliberate, like it was planned.

Harvey doesn’t need him to put on a show. This is way better than it should be as it is. His gaze drops when Mike has taken off his pants, pulling down his underwear a little slower than strictly necessary until he can see his erection, tall and proud, more than ready for whatever comes next. He’s clearly into this too.

Harvey hasn’t spent that much time imagining Mike’s cock – he didn’t let himself, not often – but the reality of it is far better than any images he might have come up with. Because this, this is real. This is Mike, naked and aroused, for him, _because_ of him. He couldn’t have imagined that in his wildest dreams.

He’s definitely on the bigger side, surprisingly so, with a slight curve that makes Harvey yearn to wrap his hand around him and touch it.

He’ll get to that, in a bit. For now, Mike takes care of himself, his lips slightly parted as he stares at Harvey’s cock, stroking himself slowly.

He looks _delectable_.

“You like that, don’t you?” Rachel asks, and Harvey is reminded that there’s even more to see when he turns back to her and finds her naked too.

“I’m liking all of this,” he tells her, reaching out to trace the inside of her thigh, leading up to the warmth between her legs.

“So am I. Mind if I give you a hand with that?”

She nods towards his cock, and he shakes his head. “By all means.”

She ends up doing more than that, only giving him a few firm strokes before she lowers herself and takes him into her mouth.

Cursing under his breath, he gazes down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. She’s skilled at this, swallowing around him so expertly that he almost forgets where he is as she sucks him.

Almost.

Craning his head, he catches Mike touching himself to the sight, his eyes moving back and forth between Rachel’s mouth and Harvey’s face.

“Want me to take care of that for you?”

Mike blinks before he nods, crawling closer to settle in next to him and kiss him again. Gladly prolonging the touch, Harvey reaches down and wraps his hand around him, relishing the warm weight and the silent gasp Mike lets out against him.

Parting his lips too, Harvey deepens the kiss, exploring Mike’s mouth while he tries out different rhythms on his cock until he finds one that makes Mike’s breath hitch, shifting closer until he’s practically nestled against him.

It’s almost too much; Rachel’s wet heat around him, his lips on Mike’s, the feeling of his cock in his hand, the little sighs of pleasure he elicits from him with his touches, but Harvey has tasted blood now, and he wants more.

Before he can figure out how to best go about getting it, Rachel eases off his cock and shifts over to Mike, gently batting Harvey’s hand away to wrap her own around his cock and take him into her mouth.

Shame. Harvey really would have liked to do that. But they’re only just getting started. There’s still time.

Until then, he decides that there are other good ways to keep busy when he finds himself presented with the rather lovely view of Rachel’s ass. Moving down the bed to kiss a trail up her thigh, he smiles when she pushes back, clearly wanting him where he intends to go.

“Turn over,” he asks, letting his hot breath brush her skin deliberately. She does, pulling Mike along so she can keep sucking him, and Harvey settles between her thighs when she spreads them to make space for him.

He mouths on the sensitive skin leading up to her opening, taking his time even though she clearly doesn’t need more foreplay. Her skin is glistening already, inviting and alluring, and Harvey only teases her a little longer before getting his first taste.

She moans around Mike as he drags his tongue up slowly, catching on her entrance, leaving a few open-mouthed kisses before he really gets to work. Her response is affirming, the movement of her hips guiding him where she needs him to go.

Harvey has always enjoyed pleasuring his partners with his mouth, whether he ends up with a wet heat like hers or a cock between his lips. He particularly likes when it’s clear that they’re enjoying themselves, when he figures out what makes them squirm, and Rachel is more than willing to work with him there.

She pulls off Mike, her chest heaving, to get out, “God, Harvey, that’s good.”

In response, Harvey only hums and digs his hands into her thighs, spreading them wider, his tongue flicking over her clit briefly. She cants her hips, seeking out more, and he’s happy to give her what she wants, sucking it between his lips as she moans unabashedly.

When he glances up, he finds Mike’s gaze fixed on him, absorbing every one of his movements. Their eyes lock, and he doesn’t look away as he eats Rachel out until she writhes beneath him, more than happy to put on a bit of a show if the intensity of his eyes is the reward he gets for it.

His own cock is starting to ache with neglect, but he doesn’t mind not doing anything about it for the moment. He doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, before he’s had a chance to enjoy the precious time he’s being granted with Mike too.

Drawing back eventually, Rachel licks her lips and glances up at Mike, who’s still too focused on him to notice, before her eyes settle on Harvey.

“Wanna lie back?” she asks, sucking in her lip. “You’re _really_ good at this, but I think there’s something else we can do to satisfy us at the same time.”

“I’m not saying no to that.”

Harvey leaves a final kiss on her slick skin, deliberately brushing her clit with his lips before he retreats and gets onto his back. Rachel lets go of Mike to swing her legs over him and settle on his hips, while Mike gets comfortable next to Harvey, just watching. He glances at his face, wondering what he’s thinking, what he wants from this and why he isn’t doing anything to get it. Is this all he needs already, watching his wife and his best friend getting it on? Disappointing, if that’s the case, but somehow Harvey doesn’t think it is.

Before he can get to the bottom of it, Rachel diverts his attention by wrapping her hand around him, stroking him a little before guiding the tip of his cock to her entrance and sinking down.

His encouraging sound is swallowed by the moan she lets out, her lips parting before her mouth curves upwards.

“You feel amazing.”

He huffs out a breathless laugh. “So do you.”

She moves her hips teasingly before she lifts them a little and sinks back down, falling into a sensual rhythm quickly. Harvey resists the urge to pick up the pace, instead meeting her movements with his hips, allowing his hands to wander over her thighs and her stomach up to her breasts, playing with her nipples until she sighs and arches into the touch.

It’s a scene Harvey would have killed for under any other circumstances, and he _is_ enjoying himself, but something keeps him from immersing himself in the act entirely, something in his peripheral vision that keeps diverting his attention.

He knows Mike is touching himself without having to look, but he can’t help checking anyway, can’t help the sound escaping him at the sight, still catching him off guard. Mike’s lips are parted, his eyes on his, not looking away even when they meet.

Unashamed, Harvey lets his gaze wander to Mike’s cock, the desire to get his hand – or other areas of his body – on him coming from the deepest, most visceral part of him. He won’t be able to keep this up much longer, as nice as it is; not with Mike right next to him, close enough to touch and yet still out of reach somehow.

When he manages to tear his eyes from him, returning his gaze to Rachel, he finds that he isn’t the only one who got distracted. She’s staring at Mike too, just like he was, but once again Mike doesn’t notice because he’s looking at Harvey.

Funny, that. If he’s so engrossed in what he’s seeing, why isn’t he doing more than just look? Why is he so passive?

It irks Harvey for reasons he can’t quite put into words. Mike wanted this. He said he was interested and he clearly is, if the hunger in his eyes and his flushed cock are any indication. So why won’t he act like it? Why can’t he ever admit to what he feels anymore?

Harvey has played this guessing game long enough, has wondered what goes on inside his head ever since he went to prison, if not longer. Not that it ever got him anywhere. He’s getting a little tired of this silence, especially right now, when he _knows_ what he wants for once and yet can’t get him to say it.

He wants him to say it. He wants him to be part of this, really be part of it, because as good as it feels to do this with Rachel, she’s not the main reason he agreed to this.

He wants Mike. And he wants him to admit that he wants it too. That he wants _him_.

His hand has moved to Mike’s thigh before he can think about it, brushing the sensitive skin on the inside with clear intent.

“I can help you with that, you know. I’ve got two functioning hands, and a very functioning mouth.”

The words have their desired effect. Mike’s throat bobs before the corner of his lips lifts and he inquires, “You sure you can take it?”

Harvey scoffs. “Watch me.”

Strictly speaking an unnecessary suggestion, seeing as he’s done nothing else since they started this, but he figures that active encouragement can only help his cause. Pulling on Mike’s hip, beckoning him closer, he blinks at his cock before gazing up at him, holding his eyes as he takes him into his mouth.

Mike does have a point, considering the size of him, but it’s nothing Harvey can’t deal with. Not a chance in hell that he’ll let something like that stop him. Granted, it requires all of his focus to breathe around him, relaxing his jaw and working him with his tongue and his lips at the same time, but it’s worth the effort when he sees Mike’s reaction, his parted mouth, the enticing flush in his cheeks, his heavy and unrelenting gaze on him, drinking in every shift of his body, every sound he makes around him.

He’s loving this.

Which is a good thing, because Harvey is too. He can still hardly wrap his head around the fact that it’s Mike he’s doing this with, that the look of pleasure on his face is because of him, but as surreal as it may be, the hot and heavy weight of him between his lips is undeniable proof that this is happening.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Mike mutters, the hoarseness of his voice sending shivers down Harvey’s spine. “Like that, yeah.”

He doesn’t say more, instead swallowing compulsively when he hums around him and strains to take him in deeper, biting his lip to hold back god knows what, but Harvey will be damned if he can’t do anything about that.

He’s not getting any more praise out of him, no directions, but he’s elicited a few sounds of pleasure that he counts as a victory when Rachel speaks up, a jarring disruption of the moment he’s been losing himself in without quite noticing.

“Mike,” she says, her voice slightly breathless, and Harvey only then realizes that he hasn’t exactly been paying attention to her, leaving her to do all the work while his focus was elsewhere. Not that she seems to have minded. “Why don’t you ask Harvey if he wants to do what you keep asking me for? Or maybe he wants you to do him…”

Mike’s eyes flicker to her before returning to Harvey, who pulls back and licks his lips.

“Are you into that? You like the idea, don’t you? Of fucking me, of me fucking you?”

Mike makes a sound in the back of his throat that can only be described as a growl, foregoing a response to cup Harvey’s face and dive in for a kiss so filthy that he almost lets him get away with it.

When he pulls back, his chest is heaving, a fierceness in his eyes that speaks volumes about how much he wants this.

But as hot as it is to see him looking at him like that, Harvey has had about enough of this nonverbal communication.

If this, tonight, is all he gets, then he wants it properly. He wants to hear Mike say that he wants him with no hesitation, no more opportunities to hide. He wants him to goddamn admit to it.

When he moves in for another kiss, Harvey stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Are you into that, Mike?”

Frowning, he returns his look, not seeming to find whatever he’s searching his face for. Rather than answering, he just asks, “Like you aren’t?”

Harvey huffs.

“Of course I am. Look, I don’t have any misconceptions about the role of the receiving partner during anal sex. I don’t mind doing this. In fact, I enjoy it, and I’ll gladly do it with you if you like. Same thing goes for the other way around. My only condition is for you to be honest. If you want to do this, then you goddamn say you do. That’s all I ask.”

He’s distantly aware of Rachel slowing down her pace, her attention as much on the two of them as Harvey’s is on Mike, but he pays her no mind.

Lifting an eyebrow, Mike remarks, “Need that ego of yours stroked a bit, huh?”

Harvey just looks at him.

Shifting, Mike’s jaw clenches before he finally drops the act and nods.

“I do,” he says. “You know I want this. Of course I want it. You’re, like, insanely hot. And you know it, you insufferable, arrogant dickhead.”

The corner of Harvey’s mouth lifts, a small sign betraying the elation flooding him at the admission. “Yeah, I do. I just wanted to hear you say that you know it, too.”

Mike scoffs. “Yeah. Figures.”

Pulling him down to kiss the unimpressed look off his face, Harvey draws back just enough to ask, “So what exactly is it that you want? Tell me, come on. Say it.”

His hand wanders down his back, brushing his ass deliberately. He smiles when Mike lets out a quiet sigh, instinctively pushing back against his hand to extend the touch.

“Fuck. I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Harvey asks.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Mike rolls his eyes, and Harvey smirks and captures his mouth in another kiss before he can say something no doubt devastatingly witty in response. Brushing his lips along his jaw and down his neck, he murmurs, “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want. I’ll give it to you so good, you won’t know what hit you.”

Mike’s voice is slightly breathless when he returns, somehow still managing to sound demanding, “I’m counting on that.”

Harvey shakes his head. “Pillow princess,” he utters under his breath, then runs his hand up Rachel’s thigh to settle on her hip. “I’m gonna prepare him first, so we’re gonna have to switch positions, but I’m sure Mike can take care of you in the meantime.”

She nods. “Of course.”

Lifting her hips until he slips out of her, she swings her legs over him and moves aside. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, she hands him a bottle of lube while Mike gets on his back without having to be asked.

“Eager, are we?” Harvey inquires idly as he settles between his thighs, allowing himself a moment to admire the sight.

“Just excited to see if you’ll keep your promises, or if all that was just big talk.”

“How long have you known me?” Harvey asks as he opens the bottle, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his palm.

“Nine years, ten months, and seventeen days,” Mike gives back instantly.

“That’s sweet. You’ve kept count.”

“Dick. You know I can’t do anything about that.”

“Nine years, ten months, and seventeen days,” Harvey repeats, raising an eyebrow as he wraps his hand around Mike’s leg and lifts it to get better access. “And exactly how often have you known me not to deliver on my promises in that time?”

Mike stays suspiciously quiet as he circles his entrance, probing at it gently to spread the lube.

“Well?”

“Yeah, alright, I get it. You’re good in bed, big surprise. I could say the same thing, you know. I’m a great fuck. Just ask Rachel.”

He ends the sentence on a gasp when Harvey pushes his first finger in without warning, throwing him a glare that leaves him smirking.

“Tempting, but I’d rather find out for myself. This okay?”

“Yeah, more than. Keep going.”

“I wasn’t planning on stopping, believe me,” he mutters, throwing him a look, but it’s mostly performative. He’s just glad that he finally started talking. Mike always has something to say, after all, and the uncharacteristic silence unsettled Harvey more than he cares to admit. This, he’s more than familiar with.

This makes it real. Makes it clear that this isn’t some slightly off fantasy, a fever dream that has little to do with reality. This is him, sleeping with Mike Ross, the Mike he knows and loves, and there’s no doubt about the fact that it’s happening. That it’s happening because they both want it to.

However fleeting tonight may be, that at least he’ll get to hold on to.

But he doesn’t want to think about that yet. He doesn’t want to confront the fact that this is inevitably going to be over and just disappear, never to return. It’s still here, still only getting started.

He’ll hang on to that for as long as it lasts.

Mike lifts his head to gaze at him, watching him open him up, only looking away when Rachel scoots over, running a hand down his arm.

“Want me to go down on you?” he asks, and she nods, supporting herself on the headboard before lowering herself over his face, her knees bracketing his head.

Mike’s hands support her thighs from behind, and Harvey can hear Rachel’s breath hitching when he gets started and she shifts her hips, seeking more friction.

He’s a little disappointed that he can’t see Mike’s face like this, but Rachel’s backside isn’t a bad sight either, and having Mike spread out beneath him, minutes away from getting his cock into him at most, Harvey can hardly complain.

He returns his focus to the task at hand, to the fact that he’s touching Mike like this and he wants him to, judging by the demanding movements of his hips, leaving his mouth dry and his mind curiously blank. He lets the little sounds Mike makes when he adds another finger and gets him loose guide him until he feels that he’s ready.

“You need more?” he asks, surprised by how rough his voice sounds. Mike draws back from Rachel, who shifts away and sits down beside him, bringing a hand between her legs to continue where he left off.

“No, I’m good. I think I’m ready.”

Nodding, Harvey squeezes his knee and promises, “I’ll go slow. It won’t hurt.”

He prides himself on being a considerate lover, and though it’s been a while since he had anal sex in either position, he’s confident that he still knows what his partner needs and how to give it to him. You don’t unlearn something like that. Besides, Mike is clearly no stranger to this, and if the way he has welcomed his fingers inside him is anything to go by, his cock certainly won’t be a problem either.

Mike looks at him, something passing over his face that Harvey can’t quite put a name on when he says, “I know. You’d never hurt me.”

It’s not tangible in any way, but he could have sworn there was more weight behind the statement than a simple remark about sex warrants. Mike only holds his gaze when he searches his face, neither of them able to take their eyes off the other until he abruptly looks away, clearing his throat.

“So how should we do this?”

Rachel leans back, supporting herself on her elbow. “How about you fuck me, and Harvey can do you from behind?”

“That… doesn’t sound ideal.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Evidently, he doesn’t. He still looks doubtful, but Harvey just shrugs when he glances at him. “Let’s give it a try and see if it works. We can still switch it up.”

“Alright. How do you want it?” he asks, turning to Rachel. She gives him a contemplative look, her gaze flickering to Harvey before she settles on her back and spreads her legs. Mike moves between her thighs, then glances over his shoulder, watching Harvey lube himself up and get behind him.

“You ready?”

Mike nods, sucking his lip between his teeth as he waits. His breathing is calm and even, and Harvey puts a hand on his hip to steady and reassure him in equal parts even though he seems to require neither, and brings his cock into position.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Mike leans back against him. “I will.”

It’s a little harder to push in that way, but the warmth of his skin all over him feels too damn good to change anything. Moving slowly, Harvey makes sure to give Mike time to adjust, letting the signals he gives him set the pace.

“Yeah,” Mike breathes out, pushing his hips back. “Go on. That’s it.”

Biting his lip, Harvey continues until he’s flush against him, taking a moment to just appreciate this new proximity. It’s _exquisite_ , the tightness Mike offers, the heat he radiates, the way he feels every single one of his breaths against him, and even though Harvey has done this plenty of times, there’s nothing that could have prepared him for how it feels to do it with Mike. To be inside him, feel him so close, so intimately, witness every shift of his body like it’s his own.

It’s too much to process, and so he doesn’t try to, simply feels the connection of their bodies, willing himself to commit everything about it to perfect memory.

“You okay?” he breathes out, brushing the juncture of Mike’s neck and his shoulder with his lips. “You like how that feels?”

Tilting his head to give him better access, Mike sighs. “It’s amazing,” he agrees. “God. I love this.”

Harvey caresses his hip before wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him lightly.

Mike curses, caught between pushing back and pushing forward. He lets Harvey touch him for a while, encouraging his explorations as they both adjust to the sensation of being joint – it feels far too good to risk ending it prematurely because one of them got overexcited – before he wiggles his hips, reaching back to pat Harvey’s thigh.

“Come on, you can move. I’m good.”

Bit of an understatement, but Harvey still has to agree.

“Yeah, you are,” he mutters, kissing his neck as he starts moving.

His first thrust is still shallow, but even so the sensation is sinfully sweet, the low sound Mike lets out only furthering the arousal pooling in his stomach. Harvey picks up his pace steadily, relishing how responsive Mike is, how unashamedly he’s enjoying this.

It only occurs to him then that he’s entirely sober right now, the effects of the alcohol having long ceased in the face of the arousal and adrenaline running through his veins, leaving him crystal clear and hyperaware of every single movement of their bodies, every point where they connect.

He doesn’t know if it’s the same for Mike and Rachel, how intoxicated they were to begin with, and part of him wonders if that’s going to complicate things in the morning, if they’ll try and fail to come up with reasons to explain and justify this night, but most of him just can’t be bothered to care. Not when he’s inside Mike, and he’s pressed against him, making the most delicious noises that just make him want to devour him.

He can smell him with every breath he takes, picks up on every single sound he lets out, the sharp inhales, the little sighs of pleasure he doesn’t think he’s even aware of.

They’re so close, but Harvey still wants, _craves_ more; needs to have as much of him as he can get.

He wraps an arm around Mike’s chest, his own breath coming hard and fast as he pushes into him, holding him so tightly that he surely feels the pounding of his heart, but he won’t hold back, couldn’t if he wanted to.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah,” Mike mutters, a string of words that is music to Harvey’s ears, twisting in his embrace to seek his mouth when he reaches around him to stroke his cock again. Kissing in this position is quite the feat, but it’s worth the effort to feel his burning lips on his, his hot breath as he groans into the kiss; open-mouthed and filthy, speaking volumes about what this is doing for him.

“See?” Harvey murmurs against his lips, smiling. “We’re making it work.”

Mike chuckles. “Clearly.”

“Shouldn’t have doubted me, hm?”

“I never doubted you. I just- ah, just wanted to motivate you.”

“Hmm. So lippy. Even now.”

“You love it.”

He has no idea just how much.

“I plead the fifth,” is all he mutters in response, devoting himself to his neck again.

Mike huffs out a breathless laugh. The mention of his initial doubts about the position seem to remind him of what they actually intended to do though. He leans forward, regretfully bringing some distance between their upper bodies as he pulls Rachel’s hips closer.

Making up for the loss of contact, Harvey slides his hands over his chest, pinching his nipples just slightly until he gasps, half in pain, half pleasure. The path of his hands never stops as he slows down until Mike has pushed into her and they pick up their pace together, trying to figure out a way to keep it up.

It really is tricky to maintain a rhythm that they can both follow, that satisfies all three of them, complicated further by Mike losing focus every now and then when he gets distracted by Harvey’s thrusts and his wandering hands, never mind the fact that he keeps turning around to try and kiss him again.

It would be easier to bend down and kiss Rachel, really, but the idea doesn’t even seem to cross his mind.

Harvey, for his part, sure as hell isn’t going to point it out to him.

Still, it becomes apparent soon that this isn’t the best way to go about it. He can tell it’s not doing as much for Mike as it did in the beginning, not enough at least, and he did say he’d make this good for him. He fully intends to follow through on that.

“Let’s try something else,” he murmurs against his lips the next time he kisses him, and Mike nods decidedly, stopping to pull out of Rachel, who seems neutral about the whole thing.

“Your hand or your mouth is fine for me,” she just says, and that settles it. Mike gets on his back, letting his legs fall open so Harvey can get between them. He wastes no time entering him again, lifting his thighs to push into him.

Mike moans in encouragement, only glancing at Rachel next to him to reach between her legs, sliding his fingers into her before he returns his focus to Harvey, licking his lips.

“This working for you?” Harvey asks, running a hand up his thigh, deliberately brushing his cock before retreating again. It would be so easy to lose himself in this closeness, the sensation of being inside Mike, but he knows that once he gets to that point, there’s no coming back. And this is happening only once. Drawing it out isn’t just a priority, it’s a necessity.

“Absolutely.”

Harvey hums vaguely.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just looks like I was right. You’re a pillow princess after all.”

“Would a pillow princess really be able to multitask so efficiently?” Mike asks, lifting an eyebrow as he wraps his free hand around himself.

“Hm.” Narrowing his eyes, Harvey bends down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss – if they switched positions already, they might as well take advantage of it – and reaches down to nudge Mike’s hand away, gently but firmly taking over. He does so enjoy doing this, having total control over Mike’s pleasure, eliciting those sweet little sounds he so generously lets out. No reason to let an opportunity to touch him go by unused.

When he pulls back and Mike blinks his eyes open, his tongue flicking over where Harvey’s lips were just a moment ago, he smirks up at him. With his glistening mouth and the flush in his cheeks, it’s an irresistible look.

“See? You pretend to complain, but you secretly like doing the heavy lifting and getting to take all the credit afterwards.”

Harvey huffs, shaking his head despite the smile tugging at his lips. Mike does know him so well.

“Believe me, complaining is the last thing on my mind right now. But since we’re on the subject already, you seem a little too focused on coming up with those clever little remarks for my liking.”

“Well, if you got on with it…”

His mouth falls open in a gasp before he can finish that sentence when Harvey pulls out almost entirely, only to thrust into him again in one fluid motion, picking up a pace of short, hard snaps of his hips against him.

Mike’s face splits into a grin, wide and unabashed.

“Now that’s more like it.”

While it’s doing something funny to Harvey’s insides to see him so completely at ease while they’re doing this, it seems like it’s about time he taught him a little lesson about patience.

He may still be getting to know Mike’s body, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t picked up on a few things already. He’s been watching closely how he touches himself, and Harvey can be very attentive when he wants to be. Mike isn’t the only quick learner between the two of them.

Wrapping his hand around him exactly like he’s seen him do it, tugging at his balls as he drives into him, he smiles when Mike inhales sharply and bites his lip, staring up at him hazily. His hand stills on Rachel’s clit, his other one grasping at the sheets when Harvey repeats the motion, the firm touch and hard thrusts evidently a favorable combination for him.

“Oh, fuck.”

Continuing his ministrations, not slowing down, Harvey muses idly, “You didn’t think that was all I had to offer already, did you?”

Licking his lips, Mike lifts an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to presume anything. You sure you’re good to- ah, keep this up? Wouldn’t want you to- tear a muscle or something.”

“I think it’s best if you shut up now,” Harvey murmurs, amused, and then bends down to take care of the matter himself and silence him with a kiss.

A shiver runs down his spine when Mike wraps his legs around him, guiding him closer towards his hips, and Harvey stays right where he is, never breaking the kiss as he braces himself on his elbows and chases the sensation, their bodies moving together with every thrust, the rhythm they’re falling into almost hypnotic.

There seems to be no part of him that isn’t touching Mike somehow, and Harvey would swear that there’s no better feeling in the world than the heat of his skin on his, the perspiration from their actions making them stick together. He could _live_ inside that feeling, let it swallow him up whole, and it might yet do so if he doesn’t pay attention.

He’s not sure if he has it in him to fight it.

Mike, at least, doesn’t seem to be faring much better. Gone is the mischievous look in his eyes, replaced by a startling intensity as he gazes up at him that burns Harvey to his core. There’s no way _not_ to get caught up in it, in the rhythm they’re creating together, the sweet little jolts of pleasure accumulating in his stomach, translating into a familiar tension in his muscles.

He distantly registers the movement next to them when Rachel shifts, glancing up just in time to catch her withdrawing from Mike’s hand, whatever he was doing before all but forgotten, and sliding two fingers into herself while she rubs her clit with her thumb, watching the scene attentively.

Mike doesn’t even seem to notice her retreating, or he simply doesn’t care. His hand instantly moves to Harvey, digging into his skin almost painfully, still slick from his previous activities, and it’s so goddamn messy and almost unbearably hot that Harvey couldn’t hold back the moans escaping him if he wanted to. And he doesn’t want that. Just as he’s seeing Mike, seeing his desire and all the signs betraying his pleasure, he wants Mike to see him too.

He wants the one time they’re doing this together to be real, without holding back or hiding anything. He wants him to remember it like that.

Smoothing over his chest, Mike looks as lost to the world as he feels. He meets his eyes with the hint of a smile, dragging his hand up his neck and jaw until he traces his bottom lip. Harvey parts his mouth, holding his gaze as he lets him push two of his fingers between his lips and sucks them gently.

He can taste Rachel on him, but it’s not about her, not really. He takes his time swirling his tongue around his fingers until all he tastes anymore is Mike, then draws back and leans in for another kiss, yearning to taste more of him.

Mike responds to the kiss enthusiastically, and Harvey moans, feeling himself approaching the point of no return fast. As good as this is – or rather because of it – he doesn’t want it to end yet, though. He wants more of this, of Mike kissing him hungrily, his hands on him like he’s something to be cherished, the sounds he makes that are only for him as he lets Harvey take what he needs.

He wants more time.

“Wanna try something else?” he murmurs against Mike’s lips, smiling when he nods and raises an eyebrow expectantly. “Get on your side.”

Gasping when he pulls out, Mike turns immediately, looking over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out. Harvey is behind him in an instant, slotting their bodies together from head to toe as he lifts Mike’s thigh and brings his cock back to his ass.

Moaning as he pushes back in, Mike reaches behind him to blindly seek Harvey’s hand, guiding it to his front.

More than happy to follow his request, Harvey slides his fingers over his shaft, resuming his earlier rhythm. Mike throws his head back and sighs, alternating between pushing into his grip and back on his cock. The flush of his cheeks and the expression on his face, somewhere between blissed out and desperate, gives him the most deliciously disheveled look that Harvey couldn’t resist if he tried.

He can’t stop touching him, can’t stop brushing his lips over his neck, leaving kiss after kiss until he squirms.

“Oh, jesus,” Mike mutters, his hand grasping the sheets. “Fuck. Like that. Just like that.”

He meets him for every thrust, anticipating and relishing them, the movements of their bodies so in sync that it’s hard to tell where they begin and end anymore, who’s leading and who’s following, one of them moving wherever the other pulls. Harvey doesn’t even think he’s setting the pace anymore. This is something they’re doing together, a separation of who’s doing what as impossible as it’s unnecessary, and it’s beyond anything Harvey could explain, beyond rationalization, demanding nothing more and nothing less than to be felt in its entirety.

He gradually realizes that only half of the needy sounds filling the room are coming from Mike, equally involuntary and inevitable, but he’s so far past the point of caring that he can only accept it, only chase more of the sweet friction, the heat of Mike’s body on him.

“Shit, that’s good,” Mike gets out, dropping his head against his shoulder. “That’s so fucking good.”

“I know. I know. You feel incredible, Mike. Goddamn incredible.”

Letting out a breathless laugh, he says, “Yeah, that’s me.”

Chuckling, Harvey tightens his grip on him and twists his wrist, rewarded by the whimper he lets out in response.

“Yeah. Oh, fuck, yeah.”

At this point, Harvey wouldn’t need him to say any more to know exactly what he requires from him. His entire focus has narrowed down to the warm body in front of him, the tight heat he offers, and he knows there’s still an outside world, but it simply fades away until it might as well have ceased to exist. It’s just Mike and him now, connected beyond the physical level, beyond anything Harvey could have anticipated.

Mike seems well on his way to the point he wants to get him to and keep him from at the same time, and he doesn’t hold back the enthusiastic sounds to let him know. The breathless, needy quality of his voice is nothing short of addictive, and Harvey laps it all up, never quite satisfying the greedy need inside him for more, spurring him on, determined to get the absolute most out of this and then some. What a shame it would be to waste even a second of it, if this is all they’re getting.

What a shame, to think that this is all they’re getting.

“Oh, fuck,” Mike gets out, thankfully stopping the train of thought before it can go any farther. “Harvey, I’m gonna- I’m close. I’m really close.”

Slowing down, Harvey runs his hand up his cock before letting go of him.

“I wanna see your face when I make you come,” he murmurs into his ear, a dangerous admission, but it only seems to turn Mike on even more.

“Oh, hell yeah. Come on. Come on.”

They part only reluctantly, returning to their former position at once. For some reason, Mike starts chuckling as he lets his legs fall open for him, the breathless sound the most beautiful one Harvey can imagine right now.

“What?” he asks, amused.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about what an HR nightmare this would be if Andy ever found out about it.”

Harvey snorts. “Let’s make sure he never finds out, then.”

Mike nods as he lifts his hips.

“It’ll be our new secret. We’re good at keeping those.”

“Are we?” he asks, throwing him a doubtful look. “We did end up being found out by pretty much… everyone.”

He enters him again with one smooth thrust on the last part, relishing the grunt Make makes in response.

“Let’s say we’ve got practice,” he amends, his chest heaving. “It _is_ more fun when we’ve got something to hide.”

“That it is,” Harvey agrees, the last coherent thought he has that isn’t about Mike’s body writhing beneath him and the tension in his stomach, ready to go off at any moment. It’s the goddamn easiest thing in the world to get lost in, and Harvey doesn’t try to fight it; allows himself to forget, just for one moment, that this is all this is, their newest little secret rather than something that’ll last.

“I’m so fucking close,” Mike informs him, panting as he winds his arms around his neck. “Are you gonna come?”

“Soon,” Harvey agrees, a trace of regret seeping into his voice, but Mike doesn’t pick up on it. “You first, though.”

He nods. “Won’t take much more,” he breathes out. Harvey can tell he’s moments away from reaching his climax, and while the thought of bringing this to an end makes his throat close up momentarily, he does so want to see what he looks like when he comes. He wants to be the one to take him there, just this once.

And he does. Foregoing any more teasing, Harvey picks up his pace and drives into him until he’s moaning with every thrust, his hand on his cock twisting just how he learned he likes it, and that’s all Mike needs.

Closing his eyes, his mouth falls open as he grunts almost like he’s in pain, his fingers digging into Harvey’s shoulder and side so much that it hurts, but the sting only registers as an afterthought. All of Harvey’s attention is on Mike as he spends himself between them, the little sounds he lets out, a string of _ah, ah, ah_ that skyrockets Harvey’s arousal into the immeasurable, how his back arches off the mattress and into him until he slumps down, the most hazy and blissed out look in his eyes when he blinks them open.

“Fuck,” he slurs, his chest heaving.

There is nothing Harvey could say in response, nothing on his mind except the overwhelming need to chase his own release, to dive into the bottomless well his arousal has turned into and let it swallow him whole.

He’s so fucking close, and the sight of him is only spurring him on more.

“You gonna come?” Mike asks, his voice raspy, driving Harvey mindless with desire. It shouldn’t be this hot, seeing him like this, so disheveled and worn out, but god, it might just be Harvey’s favorite part of this whole goddamn night, and that’s really saying something.

Harvey groans when Mike drags one hand over his chest, stroking his own softening cock as he gazes up at him, watching him closely. He’s surprisingly attentive considering the state he’s in, the intensity of his eyes seeming to burn straight through him.

“Yeah. I’m close, Mike. I’m- ah, fuck. So goddamn close.”

“Yeah, you are. I can tell. Fuck me, come on. Take what you need. I want you to come.”

And it doesn’t take more than that to pull him over the edge. Harvey feels his orgasm building, losing his rhythm as the tension spreads from his guts and he pulls out just before it takes hold of him entirely.

The sweet pleasure is all there is for one blissfully sustained moment, lasting seconds at most before it subsides, but he could swear it’s much longer than that, that it’s a small eternity at least.

“Fuck, Mike,” Harvey gets out, little more than a throaty sound amidst his ragged breathing. The corner of Mike’s mouth lifting is the last thing he sees before practically collapsing on top of him, not giving a shit about the mess between them. It’s exhaustion guiding him downwards as much as the desire to be close, but he doesn’t mind giving in to it since he’s clearly not the only one who feels that way.

Mike’s arms wrap around him in an instant, and they stay there too, holding him in a way that can’t be mistaken for anything other than an embrace.

He doesn’t know why that’s what he gets stuck up on after everything they just did, but it is, his entire focus narrowing down to all the points where their bodies are touching, not to get relief anymore, only because they want to. Because it feels right.

And by god, it does.

For just one moment Harvey feels the safest he has ever been, Mike’s scent surrounding him with every breath he takes, his heart rate slowly returning to normal as satisfaction and exhaustion spread in him in equal parts. He feels safe, and sated, and so goddamn comfortable that it would break his heart if he allowed himself to think about it for just a little too long. Like they were meant to do this, their naked bodies twisted around each other, the traces of their release still between them. Like this is where he was always supposed to be, all those goddamn years.

He could be happy here, if Mike let him stay. He could actually, honest to god be happy.

How cruel, to get a taste of that only to have it taken from him again.

Shutting his eyes, Harvey focuses on the rise and fall of Mike’s chest until any and all thoughts reminding him that it’s already over, already coming to an end even as he tries so hard to preserve it, have receded as much as they’re going to.

When he’s sure his face won’t betray anything it shouldn’t, he lifts his head to look at Mike, his expression sufficiently distracting him for the moment.

A smile is playing on his lips, and his voice is still rough when he remarks, “Well, this is a first. I never slept with my boss _or_ my direct subordinate before.”

Harvey snorts. “Big day for you then. Two birds, one stone.”

“I’ll say. Though you’re not actually my boss anymore, so maybe that doesn’t count.”

He huffs, more amused than anything else. “You’re never gonna let go that you’re above me on paper now, are you?”

Mike lifts his eyebrows, the effect of the dry glance he’s giving him somewhat diminished by how utterly maxed out he looks.

“Oh, on paper, is it?”

“ _Only_ on paper,” Harvey agrees, leaning in to kiss him on impulse at the short laugh he lets out. He tries not to acknowledge what a relief it is that Mike doesn’t just let him, but returns the kiss, clearly not opposed to still doing this. The sex may be over, but the night, the closeness of it, is still there.

It’s not over just yet. He can pretend a little longer.

Encouraged by his response, Harvey deepens the kiss, keeps coming back for more every time they part. Mike is happy enough to go along with it, only pulling back abruptly when something crosses his mind.

Frowning, Harvey opens his eyes, but it’s not him Mike is looking at. It’s Rachel.

“Hey. Did you…”

He trails off, and Harvey turns to follow his gaze, finding her leaning on her elbow, watching them in silence.

If he’s perfectly honest, Harvey completely forgot about her.

So much for being a considerate lover. Drawing back, he brings some distance between Mike and him, feeling uneasy and just a little exposed all of a sudden. Rachel’s eyes move to him, boring into his, and his heart skips a painful beat before she smiles.

“I’m fine. I’ve got everything I need.”

Sitting up, she comes closer, kissing Harvey first, the gesture clearly meant to round off the night before doing the same with Mike. When she draws back from his lips, a complicated look crosses her face, but it disappears so fast that he might just have imagined it.

Even so, he relaxes marginally, reminding himself that Rachel is more than capable of asking for what she wants. If she doesn’t hold how this night went against him, there’s no reason to beat himself up about it.

“That’s quite the mess you’ve made there,” she points out, looking between them. Harvey rolls onto his back, glancing down the length of his body.

“Hm.” Mike inspects them almost curiously, then stretches to reach for a box of tissues. “This’ll do, I guess.”

Harvey accepts the tissues he passes him, handing them back once he’s cleaned himself provisionally when he holds out his palm.

Rachel stretches out on the bed when he’s dropped them on the nightstand, pulling the covers over herself.

“If you want to shower, Harvey, feel free to. Otherwise you’re welcome to stay the night and do it in the morning.”

The idea of going home didn’t even cross his mind, but he just nods. “Tomorrow sounds great, thank you.”

Shifting, he moves until he can spread the duvet over Mike and himself just enough to keep them warm during the night, then rolls over, his arm wrapping around Mike’s waist naturally.

His stomach flutters curiously when Mike immediately leans into the touch, stretching his legs until they’re entangled with Harvey’s. He should have guessed that he likes to cuddle after sex, but it still gives him a selfish sense of satisfaction that it’s with him rather than his wife on the other side of the bed.

She may get to do this with him more often, but at least Harvey will always have that.

Exhaling slowly, he allows himself to sink into the feeling of being close to Mike, the heat of his body only adding to the sleepiness taking hold of him.

The lights are still on, and Rachel hasn’t told them goodnight, but he can feel the exhaustion from their activities taking its toll. He won’t last much longer. A look at Mike next to him reveals that he isn’t faring much better, his eyes already shut, and Harvey closes his too and gives in to it, trusting that Rachel will sort everything out or just leave the damn lights on.

He’s asleep within seconds.

*

The sun is already up when Harvey next opens his eyes, casting a soft golden hue on everything it falls on through the wide window. Blinking a few times, he adjusts to the brightness as he gradually grows more awake, all the while acutely aware of where his body is nestled against Mike’s, somehow even more entwined than they were when they fell asleep. There’s no need to confirm what he feels quite clearly too, but his eyes drop down their bodies anyway, and yes, they are indeed still naked.

Not a dream then. Not that he could have come up with something like that anyway, but it’s… good. To have proof that last night actually happened.

Careful not to move too much, Harvey allows his hand to trace the lines of Mike’s body lightly, allows his eyes to wander and take in the sight once more, in daylight, without any urgency or haste.

His chest tightens at the view presented to him, aching in the most exquisite way he has ever known and yet, still aching. He inhales deeply, breathing through it like he’s done countless times, like he’s taught himself to do years ago, and indulges himself a little longer until he can’t possibly justify the touches anymore. He’s not doing anything inappropriate, hardly straying from the innocent side and never dipping below the waist, but it stills feels like a taboo now. Like he lost his right to Mike’s body with the first light of dawn.

Sighing quietly, Harvey lingers on his chest for the span of a heartbeat before he lets his hand fall away.

Taking his eyes off Mike for the first time, he startles when he realizes that he isn’t the only one awake.

Rachel is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a dressing gown that leaves Harvey hyperaware of his own nudity, not nearly as pleasant as it was a moment ago.

She just looks at him, her face betraying nothing, but even seeing her is enough for an instant wave of guilt to wash over him.

Unable to do anything about the no doubt longing looks she must have caught, never mind the touching, he at least rolls over and disentangles his limbs from Mike’s to bring an appropriate distance between them, making him shift and frown in his sleep.

“Good morning,” Rachel breaks the silence evenly.

“Morning,” he returns quietly, trying not to disturb Mike further.

Her face is unreadable as she regards him.

“Coffee?”

An unexpected question, but a welcome one. He does have a slight headache, growing more pronounced the more he focuses on it. Caffeine sounds like just the thing he needs.

“Definitely. I think I’ll take a quick shower first, though.”

She nods. “Towels are in the bathroom. There’s a toothbrush for you too.”

“Great. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re staying for breakfast.”

It’s not really a question, and so he doesn’t feel like he’s in a position to decline.

“Yeah,” he says after a slight pause. “Sure. That’d be nice.”

He wonders if he’s imagining how unsettling the look she’s giving him is. Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought after all. The hangover must be playing tricks on him.

Glancing over the edge of the bed, he stretches to grab the clothes he distantly remembers dropping there last night and then throws the covers back to get up, trying not to think about how strange it feels to be naked in front of her now. Ridiculous, really, considering that they did much more than just look at each other a few hours ago.

But that was last night. This is now, and now feels… off somehow. Frowning, he shakes his head at himself as he pads to the bathroom. Hopefully the shower will do the trick of waking him up properly.

He does feel more alert and much more comfortable when he steps out of the bathroom fully clothed, finding Mike and Rachel already at the kitchen table, having gotten dressed in the meantime.

“Good, you’re done. Breakfast’s ready,” Rachel says, nodding towards the empty chair next to Mike. “Sit down.”

He does, clearing his throat when he glances at him. “Hey.”

Mike meets his eyes, and Harvey is glad to find no signs of regret or embarrassment in them. “Hi.”

Averting his gaze to the selection on the table, Harvey says, “This looks great.”

It’s mostly out of politeness; he’s not that hungry, but he’s sure he can get down a few bites. It’ll probably help with his headache too.

Rachel just offers a brief smile. “How do you take your coffee again? I forgot.”

“Splash of milk, no sugar on a good day. Black when he had a long night,” Mike says before he can even open his mouth.

Glancing at him, Harvey says, “Just black is fine today.”

The corner of Mike’s mouth lifts. He could swear that he looks smug, but he can’t even blame him for it. It _was_ quite the night, and he played no small part in that.

Filling a cup to the brim, Rachel hands it to him.

“There you go.”

“Thanks.”

He blows on the surface, watching her as he takes the first heavenly sip. There’s not a flicker of emotion on her face, nothing betraying whatever is going on in her head, just a perfect image of neutrality that’s entirely inapproachable and vaguely unsettling.

He wonders if this is her lawyer face, if she’s making an effort not to let show what’s going on inside her, or if that’s really all there is to it.

“If you need more seasoning for the eggs, help yourself. Mike just likes them plain, so I spice mine up after cooking them.”

She’s friendly enough, nothing in her voice hinting at a hidden resentment or judgment about what she saw, so Harvey decides to take it at face value and just go along with it.

“I’ll give them a try first, thank you.”

He reaches for the eggs, accidentally brushing Mike’s hand in the process, and it takes all of his willpower to just carry on like nothing happened, like the simple touch didn’t burn straight through him with the memories attached to it now. Swallowing, he fills his plate, steadfastly avoiding even glancing at Mike, hoping he doesn’t look as caught as he feels.

Well, he’s gonna have to do something about that, and fast. No matter how vivid the memory is in his mind, no matter how he feels about it, he has to figure out how to not be weird about it, how to treat Mike like he always did. He can’t let show how much that night meant to him. This can’t cost him his friendship, not after how hard he fought to gain it back.

Luckily, Harvey has had some practice when it comes to pretending. He learned a thing or two about hiding his feelings for Mike in the years gone by. He just has to figure out how to get there again.

No big deal. Not a problem at all.

With any more accidental touches reduced to a minimum, breakfast is a calm affair. It’s mostly quiet as they eat, though thankfully not uncomfortably so. They’re probably all nursing a bit of a hangover. As long as that’s the worst of their problems, Harvey is more than happy to deal with it.

Rachel is the first to finish, putting her fork on her plate and leaning back to regard them. Her hands wrap around her half-empty cup, tapping the porcelain slowly.

“How do you two feel about last night?”

Harvey pauses with the fork halfway to his mouth, blinking at her. While he didn’t think they’d just pretend it never happened, he sure as hell didn’t expect her to confront the matter so head-on.

Lowering his fork, he risks a glance at Mike, who seems as caught off guard as he feels.

“Well, you know,” he says, then falls silent.

When the quiet stretches, Harvey takes it upon himself to continue, “It was good, yeah.”

“Really good,” he agrees. “No regrets.”

Harvey looks at Mike, who is looking at a point somewhere over Rachel’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he repeats, then clears his throat. “It was fun. Certainly took my mind off things.”

Mike makes a noncommittal noise beside him.

“It was a good idea, Rachel. Served its purpose,” Harvey finishes, then adds, slightly wary of her answer, “What about you?”

She looks back and forth between them, an almost disbelieving smile on her lips.

“You’re still doing it. Even now.”

Harvey blinks at her, but she already shakes her head, taking a deep breath. Her shoulders are straight when she announces, “Well, I found our little adventure rather enlightening, even if you two didn’t. Or maybe you’re just pretending. I don’t know, and I don’t really care anymore.”

Before either of them can ask what she’s talking about, she says, “I came to three conclusions last night. Anyone care to make a guess what they are?”

Mike frowns, glancing at Harvey before he shakes his head. “What are you talking about?”

“No one? Alright, I’ll just tell you then. Number one: you two are clearly into each other. This one is obvious, granted, but bear with me. It brings me right to number two, which is that you aren’t just attracted to each other physically. You love each other.”

The perfect silence she’s met with is interrupted only when Mike huffs with a slight delay, shaking his head.

“What are you… that’s- I mean, come on, Rachel. That’s crazy.”

“And I don’t mean you love each other like brothers, or friends,” she carries on, unfazed. “I mean that you are in love with each other. Completely. The way you looked at him, Mike? The reverence you touched him with? It was like you were seeing the sun for the first time. Don’t tell me I’m crazy when anyone with eyes could have seen it. I’m not stupid.”

No, she’s really not. She might just be too smart for her own good sometimes.

Mike swallows, his jaw clenching before he asks, “Is this because I spent more time with him than with you? Because that’s just- I mean, that was obviously going to happen, wasn’t it? I get to be with _you_ all the time.”

“And you don’t ‘get to be’ with him.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“That’s what you’re saying, though.”

Rachel lets out a deep breath when he opens his mouth to respond, stopping when he doesn’t find the right words.

“It’s okay, Mike. You can admit it. We’re past the point of denial, don’t you think? We both know that’s not all there is to it. It never was. You two, you were always orbiting each other, and that didn’t stop when we moved to Seattle. Everything you’ve done since we left New York, it was only ever about one thing. Getting back to Harvey somehow.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Harvey risks a glance at Mike, who looks incredulous at the suggestion, but somehow still isn’t disputing it.

It’s ridiculous. It makes no sense. Mike left, and he immediately stopped texting, stopped returning his calls, seemingly all too happy to move on from him for good.

Then he came back, of course. With a case that was tailored to Harvey, a case that achieved nothing except reinforce these impressions because why else would he have come all the way to New York only to pick a fight?

He never quite could make sense of that.

Rachel did, apparently. And the explanation she found is more improbably than anything Harvey ever came up with, it’s absolutely ludicrous, and yet. And yet.

Is that what it was? Could that really be it?

Mike still hasn’t responded, curiously enough. Doesn’t he always have something to say?

“Now he’s here,” Rachel carries on, “and suddenly you’re thriving. Like you haven’t done since we moved. You’re… happy. And don’t try to tell me that you were happy before too, because we both know you weren’t.”

Harvey freezes when she suddenly turns to him, addressing him directly.

“You, I already knew about. Mike, I always suspected, but after last night… I don’t think anyone in their right mind could still doubt that what you feel for him is mutual.”

She looks back at Mike pointedly, who opens his mouth to argue the point, but shuts it again when nothing comes out.

In all the years he’s known him, Harvey can’t think of a single time he’s seen him this speechless.

Exhaling slowly, Rachel folds her hands together and puts them on the table.

“Which leads me to my final conclusion. There are two people in this room who should be together, but it’s not us.” She shakes her head. “Harvey had a point. When you know it’s not right, you know. And I do. I guess I just needed to see it. And now that I did, there’s no point in drawing this out anymore.”

Mike’s brow furrows, the hurt behind his accusation clear as day when he demands, “Did you plan this? Is that why you suggested doing this last night? You _wanted_ me to fail your little test?”

She pinches her lips, lifting her shoulders unapologetically. “I had to know for sure, Mike. I just had to know.”

Leaning in, she slides one hand across the table as if to meet him halfway, though she never touches him.

“I’m not saying it’s your fault for falling in love with him. But I think it’s time we admitted that we’re fighting a losing battle. It’s been so long, Mike, and I’m tired. I’m just… tired.”

His eyes flicker to hers at that, his chest heaving as he searches her face, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t speak.

He doesn’t disagree either.

Harvey can practically see the wheels turn in his head, and he’s entirely still as he waits, barely dares to breathe lest he disturb this moment he never should have been part of.

“Okay,” Mike says eventually, his voice resigned but steady. Whatever fight he had inside him has left him, amounting to nothing more than this one word, holding the power to unravel everything.

It’s the last thing Harvey expected to hear, and yet the only answer that makes sense, the only way this could have ended.

“Okay,” he repeats. “Alright. Let’s stop fighting then.”

Rachel’s shoulders slump in relief. She nods, for the first time seeming to be guided by her emotions rather than her head. Mike’s forehead is still creased, but he exhales quietly, reaching out to cover her hand on the table with his. For a moment, it looks like a weight has been lifted from both of them, leaving them to breathe freely for the first time in months, maybe years.

“It’s okay,” he says. “It’ll be okay now.”

She swallows, but nods, no traces of doubt in her expression, only acceptance of the fact. Only faith in the truth of it. “Yes. It will be.”

They look at each other before she retracts her hand and takes a deep breath.

“I’m going out for a while. We can discuss what comes next when I get back. But I think for now, maybe you two should talk.”

Harvey glances at Mike, who meets his eyes briefly before looking away.

“Yeah. Alright.”

His voice is hoarse, though Harvey couldn’t begin to guess from what emotion.

Swallowing, he watches them exchange a hesitant smile before Rachel grabs her purse and heads out. The door falls shut with a soft click.

Harvey turns to Mike again, but this time he doesn’t meet his eyes, instead just staring ahead like he’s lost in thought. He desperately hopes it’s that, rather than the alternative of just not wanting to look at him.

Not that he’d hold it against him. In a way, he _did_ just turn into a homewrecker of the most insidious kind. Doesn’t matter that this was never his intention; it happened. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little glad about it.

“I… don’t know what to say,” he eventually breaks the silence. “I’m sorry.”

He is, for Mike’s sake. Neither of them could have anticipated this outcome when they agreed to some casual fun last night. It was just a stupid idea. A stupid, drunken, horrifically bad idea. It never should have gone this far.

Mike runs a hand over his face, shaking his head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. This marriage was over even before you showed up here. Last night just consolidated it.”

He gets up, then stops, not sure where to go. He settles for pacing the room, a frown creasing his forehead, and Harvey just watches him, waiting, allowing the relief that he at least isn’t holding this against him to make his next breath come a little easier.

The silence stretches again. Mike doesn’t seem inclined to speak anytime soon, so Harvey takes matters into his own hands and asks, “Was she right, then?”

Mike glances at him. “About what?”

“That you fell in love with me.”

Stopping in his tracks, he stares at him, his throat bobbing before he tilts his head.

“Counter question. Was she right about _you_ falling in love with _me_?”

And they’re back to square one. Rachel was right, they’re still pretending. Even now.

They could go back and forth like this all day. They’re both exposed, both holding on to the last shred of the veil they’ve been hiding behind, and neither of them has to make the first move, has to unmask himself entirely and take the fall if need be. Even now, they could stay where they are forever and they’d never have to talk about it.

But Harvey doesn’t want to play that game. He doesn’t want to hide anymore, doesn’t want _Mike_ to hide. He wants the truth, all of it. Even if it’s a risk.

He never used to be scared of those. It’s time he remembered that and acted like it.

“Don’t you know the answer to that by now?”

Mike stares at him, displaying genuine shock before he blinks and shakes his head, running a hand over his face.

“Jesus. You’re not serious. You can’t… shit, but you are, aren’t you? This isn’t some sort of sick joke. You mean that.”

“I mean it,” Harvey agrees quietly.

Mike huffs, staring at nothing.

“What a mess. You’re telling me you wanted this, you wanted me, and we could have… and all this time, she knew. I mean, how long-“

“A long time,” Harvey admits, even though he never finds an ending to that sentence. “A very long time.” Inhaling sharply, he shakes his head. “You’re right. It is a mess. But I don’t think it’s beyond salvaging.”

Mike looks at him. Lifting his shoulders, Harvey carries on, “Yes, we both just got out of really serious relationships. We have a history, and not all parts of that are good. We’re gonna have to make one hell of an effort to make this work, but… I think we can. Make it work. If that’s what you want.”

Searching his face, Mike purses his lips.

“It’s what you want?” he clarifies instead of just giving him an answer.

Alright then. If he needs to hear him say it first so desperately, then Harvey’s going to say it. He’s already laid bare, in every sense of the word after last night. Finally saying it out loud is a trifle after that.

“Yes. That’s what I want. I’ve wanted that for a long time from you, and I didn’t think it was something you could give me, but if there’s even the slightest chance that you might… I want it, Mike. All of it. Everything you’ll give me. Because I love you, and I’m done pretending it’s any different.”

Mike blinks at him, then makes a vague sound.

“Well, you were never very good at it anyway.”

Harvey scoffs. “This from the guy who only just found out this morning.”

“That you loved me in _that_ way, yes. Everything else… a blind man could have seen it, Harvey.”

Huffing, he crosses his arms, but doesn’t disagree. He’s probably not wrong about that.

Mike paces the room, lost in thought, before he stops and turns to him.

“Okay, well, if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it properly. Say how we feel, what we want, right? Make an effort?”

Harvey nods slowly, and Mike takes a deep breath.

“Alright. Then yes. I am in love with you. And yes, I want this. I want more of last night. I want kissing you, and touching you, and feeling you that close to me, but I want more than that too. I want to be with you. I want you every night, whether we have sex or just watch TV or work side by side in silence. I want you to be part of my life. Leaving you behind was… arguably the worst mistake I ever made. It’s true, everything I did afterwards was about getting back to you somehow. And I know I messed that up, I know I was an asshole and I swear I’m gonna do better, but if you’ll still have me, if you want all that too… then let’s go for it.”

Harvey regards him, tilting his chin up. “You mean that?”

Mike meets his eyes evenly.

“Why would I lie to you about this?”

He can’t come up with a plausible reason either, but he just needed to make sure.

“Okay.” He gets up, taking a few steps towards him. “One condition. Like you said, we’re gonna do this properly. No rushing into things. I think we’ve both learned our lesson about that. We’re gonna take our time. We’re gonna talk to each other, and we’re gonna figure it out together. As a team. Every step of the way.”

Closing the distance between them, he stops just in front of him, ignoring how his stomach flutters at the sudden proximity, the charged air between them as they look at each other.

“We’re both gonna have to take some time to deal with our marriages coming to an end. I don’t want this to turn into a rebound thing. If I do this with you, I want it to last. I don’t want anyone else to come after you. This is it for me, do you understand?”

He half expects a clever response, a witty remark to mask the seriousness of the moment, but all Mike says is, “I understand. And I think you’re underestimating how much this is it for me too. How much _you_ are. And I get why, I know I haven’t always acted accordingly, but… Rachel was right. From the moment we first met, we’ve just been orbiting each other. I’ve never had that with anyone else, not like this. I wish I’d figured out what that meant sooner, but… I did now. Doesn’t that count for something?”

It does. Goddamn it, it does, and the earnest look in his eyes is all he needs to take a leap of faith and believe it.

Instead of telling him so, Harvey does the unthinkable, what he never thought he’d get to do entirely sober and in broad daylight. He crosses the last bit of distance between them, not wasting another second before he brings their lips together.

Mike responds to the kiss instantly, his hand settling on his hip to pull him closer, and somehow it’s even more incredible than it was last night. It’s not in the heat of the moment now, not a stolen anomaly that’s going to disappear before he can really grasp it. This is a conscious decision, a promise, a commitment to everything they just said and a whole lot more.

This is real. As real as it gets, as last night never could have been.

And yes, Harvey thinks to himself, he could very easily be happy here. He’s going to be, if they work this out. And if the way Mike kisses him is anything to go by, he’s not the only one who’s going to do everything in his power to ensure that.

More than willing to lose himself in the soft warmth of his lips, it takes Harvey a while before he can make himself pull back enough to look at him.

“It does count for something,” he murmurs.

Mike licks his lips, nodding. “I’m glad you think so. We’re on the same page, then.”

Harvey nods as well, because maybe for the first time ever, they really are.

“It’s not going to be easy,” he warns. “We have a lot to figure out.”

Curiously enough, Mike smiles. “So let’s figure it out.”

Easy as that. And maybe it really is. Maybe this is what they’ve been doing all along, what they’ve always done. Making sense of the chaos around them, even if it takes them a while.

They’ll get there in the end. They always do.

“Let’s figure it out,” Harvey agrees, and by the time Mike meets him for another kiss he’s smiling too, and he has a feeling that he’s not going to stop again for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You think you got the hang of writing smut until there's a vagina involved and you realize there's absolutely nothing you could call it that sounds sexy. I did the best I could to at least not make it unsexy, but let me tell you, it was a challenge.
> 
> I'd also like to formally apologize to Rachel for doing her dirty like that. She really took one for the team here.
> 
> Well, this was a first for me and a pretty interesting experience. I'd love to hear what you thought, so if you have any concrit or things you'd like to tell me, comments always make me very happy :)


End file.
